Imperial Guard
This is a profile for the Imperial Guard from Warhammer 40k. Summery The Imperial Guard (Also called Astra Militarum) are the main bulk of the Imperium's military might, as they are the first into battle and the main defense of any world in the hands of mankind. They are numerous of both man and women who risks their lives for their Emperor. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Notable Leader(s)/Champions *Lord Commander Solar **Macharius *Lord Commander Militant *High Command *Lord Castellan **Ursarkar E. Creed *General Staff *Warmaster **Macaroth **Slaydo Commanders *Lord Commander **Kubrik Chenkov *Lord General Militant *Lord General Officers *Lord Commissars **Ibram Gaunt *Commissars **Sebastian Yarrick **Ciaphas Cain *Colonel **Schaeffer **'Iron Hand' Straken *Captain ** Al'rahem **Mogul Kamir Other *Tank Commander Pask *Gunnery Sergeant Harker *Colour Sergeant Jarran Kell *Sergeant Lukas Bastonne *Nork Deddog *Sly Marbo *Stumper Muckstart *Ollanius Pius Champions *Psykers *Priests Military Units Troopers *Guardsmen **Catachan Devils *Infantry Platoon *Platoon Command Squad *Infantry Squads *Heavy Weapon Squads *Conscript Platoons ("Whiteshields") *Special Weapons Squads *Veterans *Penal Legion Elites *Tempestus Scions *Ogryn *Ratlings Fast Attack *Bane Wolf *Chimera APC *Devil Dog *Hellhound *Rough Rider Cavalry Squadron *Scout Sentinel Squadron *Armoured Sentinel Squadron *Vendetta Heavy Attack Support *Tech Priest Engineer *Basilisk *Colossus *Deathstrike Missile Launcher *Griffon *Manticore Missile System and Manticore Missile Tank *Medusa Aircraft Spaceships Battleships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons (Basic) *Close Combat Weapon *Chainsword *Fist of Brockus *Force Weapon *Hand of the Governor-Militant *Hunting Lance *Power Fist *Power Weapon (Heavy) *Powerlifter Ranged weapons Explosives *Demolition charge *Frag Grenades *Hopper Mines *Krak Grenades *Melta Bombs Relics *Blade of Conquest *Emperor's Benediction *Grimtoof's Bane *Traitor's Penance Territories Imperial Worlds * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: HomeWorld * Inhabitants: Humans, Ahumans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier-4 Galactic Domination: As one of the military forces of the Imperium of Man, Their Technology are comparable to their galaxy spanning tech that travels through the Warp for faster than light travel. They can launch orbital bombardments that desolates entire battlefields in an instant, Their armory distribution are so rapidly working that they can easily arm and re-stalk munitions and machinery for battle. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (The Imperial Guard are capable of traveling at incredible speeds across the galaxy with the use of the Warp). Psychic: Telekinetic Blasts (The Imperial Psyckers are known to utilize psychic powers to attack their enemies with) Mind Control (The Psyckers can take control of their enemies minds) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A Multi-Star System: The Imperial Guards have control of a vast majority of the Galaxy with multiple systems where all the Imperium worlds are located to help maintain control and defense of the worlds from alien or chaos threats. The Imperial Guards are numbered in Billions upon billions of soldiers overall. Power Stats DC: Small Planet: Lord Commander Solar Macharius Traded blows and caused harm to the Angel of Fire, a Greater Daemon of Tzeentch, who was shifting the planet's tectonic plates and spilling magma from the mantle, as well as warping the planet's surface just by coming into existence. While the Angel of Fire wasn't fully manifested when Macharius fought it, it should still be much more powerful than Velthinar. Unknown: Imperial Guard elite commanding officers who are capable of fighting on their own. Small Continent: The usage of a Mars pattern Nova Cannon which possesses a yield that is at least 12 times that of a Plasma Warhead which is can obliterate entire mountain ranges. Island: Imperial Battleships with armaments of defense turrets equipped to them. Town-Small Town: Lasecannon and other Autocannons which are ideal for takind down vast infantry formations and armored tanks and large units, even Space Marines (though they are known for stopping cannon rounds). Large Building: The Earth Shaker cannons which fire devastating rounds that can cause deep craters that are at least 15 meters in diameter and totally obliterate the infantry. Small Building: Guardsmen Lasguns are forces energies of light that causes explosive damage on impact and can pierce weakened Space Marine armor. Durability: Small Planet: Lord Commander Solar Macharius survived blows from the Angel of Fire. Unknown: Imperial Guard elite commanding officers who are capable of fighting on their own. Island: Battleships hall which can withstand firepower form other ships with similar yield capabilities. Building: The armour on the Imperial tanks and artillery which can withstand a surprising amount of damage. Small Building: Imperial aircraft which have strong armor but not akin to Imperial tanks. Room: Imperial Guardsmen flak armour is layered with strong material that is meant to protect the wearer from indirect explosive damage, heat, shrapnel and ricochet. Speed: FTL+: Imperial Naval capability to travel through the warp to other destinations unhindered. FTL Elite Imperial Guard champions and lords with reaction and/or combat speed comparable to other enemy elites. Unknown: Imperial Spacecraft flying through speed. Supersonic: Imperial aircraft such as Lightning jet ships can fly at max speed 2400kph. Superhuman+: Imperial tanks and walkers at full speed. Superhuman+-Subsonic: Elite Imperial Commanders or Champions comparable to other mortal species leaders. Subsonic+: Valkyrie flight speed 1100kph. Superhuman: Imperial Cavalry charging the battlefield. Athletic: Imperial Guard infantry charging speed. Skills Stats The Imperial Guard are well trained, while not the same league as a Space Marine, they are still capable of the standard human training, but with the usage of powerful weaponry and equipment. They have their own different kinds of regiment that are equipped with their own variety of weaponry with their own functionality. Their own individual Regiments are even raised on worlds with their own unique environments that allows them to adapt to any kind of terrain easily. Strengths/Pros The Imperial Guards are most strongest when they have near limitless bodies to deploy on the battlefield, this makes them harder to defeat or to overwhelm with numbers. The Imper Guards are also strongest when they have their regiments come together to culminate their firepower capabilities, and effectiveness to organize their forces is need be. Weaknesses/Flaws Then faces with overwhelming odds, Guardsmen tend to lose moral and flee (though this can be corrected by disciplinary actions of the Commissar). They also do not have psychological strength when it comes to trauma or mental influence such as Chaos. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Imperial_guard_planets.jpg| The Imperial Guard's holdings across the galaxy. Winter_Assult.jpg| Lord General Sturnn, leading the Cadian 412nd Regiment. Shield_of_Humanity.jpg| The Imperial Guard power system within the Imperium government. Imperial_Guard.jpg| Imperial Guard Troops in action. Category:Protagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Profile Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Science Category:Psionic